familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Steward Alexander Miller (1833-1898)
__TOC__ Personal Facts * Sex: Male * Born: April 30 1833 at * Died: July 30 1898 *Occupation: **Blacksmith Family *Father: Capt. Thomas Miller (1795-1884) *Mother: Sarah Louise Wiseman (1799-1864) *Siblings: **John McNally Miller (c1820-?) **Henry Bateman Miller (c1821-1891) **Archibald Miller (c1822-?) **James Miller (1827-?) **Joseph Tyranus Miller (c1827-?) **Andrew P Miller (c1831-?) **Michael C Miller (c1834-1854) **Jane Miller (c1835-?) **Lewis C Miller (c1840-?) **Susan Elizabeth Miller (c1842-?) *Spouse: Sarah Hannah McMahon (1840-1886) **Married: 1861 Stark County, Illinois *Children: **Calvin N Miller (1864-1942) **Fanny Miller (c1864-) **Cora E Miller (1867-1910) Public Records *United States Census: **1850 District 39, Monroe Co., VA #175/178 ***Thomas Miller, 53, blacksmith, 300, Va ***Sarah Miller, 51, VA ***Andrew Miller, 18, blacksmith, VA ***Stewart Miller, 17, VA ***Michael Miller, 16, VA ***Jane Miller, 15, VA ***Lewis Miller, 10, VA ***Susan Miller, 8, VA **1860 Unknown but possibly the S A Miller below **Abingdon, Knox Co., IL ***S A Miller, 26 VA, Jun blacksmith ***H F Miller, 20 VA ***Mary J Miller, 3 IL ***J Tho Miller, 1 IL **1870 La Fayette Twp., Stark Co., IL, #49 ***Stewart A Miller, 27, blacksmith, 0, 100, VA ***Sarah Miller, 33, VA ***Laura Newton, 12, IA ***Calvin Miller, 9, IL ***Fanny Miller, 6, IL ***Cora Miller, 3, IL **1880 La Fayette Twp., Stark Co., IL, #49/52 ***S. A. Miller, 46, blacksmith, VA ***Sarah H Miller, 42, VA ***Calvin A Miller, 18, works on farm, IL ***Fannie Miller, 16 IL ***Cora Miller, 13 IL Other Records *Obituary - From the Stark County News, Friday, 5 August 1898 **Miller - Died of Dropsy, at the home of his daughter, Mrs. E.S. LePort, in LaFayette, Illinois, Saturday, July 30, 1898, **Steward Alexander Miller, aged 65 years and three months. **Steward Alexander Miller was a native of West Virginis, being born in Union, Monroe county, April 30, 1833. He came to Illinois in the early fifties and settled at Abingdon. He was united in marriage to Miss Frances Callison, who departed this life in 1858. Of this union, two children were born - Thomas and Clara- both dying at an early age. In 1861 he was again united in marriage to Mrs. J.C. Newton, who departed this life May 10, 1886. Of this union three children were born, all of whom survive him - Calvin H. of Hamburg, Iowa; Mrs. Fannie Grant of Omaha, Nebraska and Mrs. E.S. LePort of LaFayette. **He moved to LaFayette in October 1867 where he has since resided. He was identified with T.W. Ross in the blacksmith trade until three years ago when failing health compelled him to relinquish his work. Mr. Miller was a loving husband, a kind father, a warm friend and a good neighbor - what more can be said? Realizing that his pilgramage on earth was drawing to a close, he was resigned to the will of God. He was buried with Masonic honors, Sunday, July 31, 1898, in the LaFayette cemetery. The beautiful Masonic burial rites being used, the services being in charge of U.J. Overman, W.M., of Toulon Lodge No. 93, A.F. & A.M. Masonic brethren from Toulon, Galva and Stark Lodge No. 510, of which latter he was a member, were present. Notes Contributors --Will 02:23, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Category:Non-SMW people articles Category:Born in Monroe County, West Virginia